Gaming devices have been known which dispense winning awards in various forms. For example, it has been known to dispense winning prizes if a randomly determined outcome is one of a preselected plurality of winning outcomes from a greater plurality of possible outcomes. Such awards have been provided to players in the form of coins, currency, credits or tickets redeemable for prizes.
The assignee of the present invention owns U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,125 entitled GAMING DEVICE WITH PAYOUTS OF MULTIPLE FORMS wherein winning players are provided with the opportunity of receiving payouts in at least two distinct forms, both of which are inherently valuable. For example, according to one embodiment, a first payout comprises a national currency while another form of payout comprises tokens formed of a precious metal such as silver or gold. It has also been previously disclosed to dispense winning payouts consisting of either checks in a form redeemable at a bank or other “redeemable tickets,” i.e., tickets which are redeemable for prizes at a gaming establishment.
It is believed that all of the prior art which dispenses various forms of awards provided those awards only if a player had won a game on the gaming device.